


Ask Weskerford Family

by StardragonSalem



Series: Weskerford Family AU [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ask-verse, Askbox Fic, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Weskerford Family AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardragonSalem/pseuds/StardragonSalem
Summary: Companion to Ikigai.An ask box fic for the main series of the Weskerford Family series. Dare you send an ask to such a villainous family after reading of their escapades?
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Alexia Ashford, Alexia Ashford/Albert Wesker, Weskerford
Series: Weskerford Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165466
Kudos: 2





	1. Kickoff/About

If those who enjoyed Ikigai would like to go further in the lore/story of Weskerford Family, you may now participate in this ask event for members of the family!

Also on Amino and Tumblr (links in Bio), submit asks here or there, and delve into this AU more through these askepades and interact with the characters!

[Bio/Resource Masterpost List](https://weskerfordfamily.tumblr.com/post/633524496808247296/ask-weskerford-family)

Asks are now: OPEN!


	2. The Worst Part of Growing Up In Umbrella

Wesker: Although there are a solid 4 of us aside from hired hands that care for Alexis - a village raising a child if you will - there can be... Certain unforseen contingencies.

There are times that something gets into her and she wants one of us, usually Alexia or I, and God, does she start to wail... Sometimes we're in the middle of meetings, or further indisposed. I try and slip away as soon as possible once I get a text notification of what's happening, but there are times that neither of us can't.

So. If I were to guess. That would be the most likely answer.

***

Ask box occupancy: 0/0 **(EMPTY)**

Asks: **OPEN,** feel free to comment your own below!

Links to other places to asks and to read about the AU:

-[TUMBLR ASKBLOG](https://weskerfordfamily.tumblr.com)

-[AMINO](http://aminoapps.com/p/z754pr)


End file.
